We're Ready, I Know It
by 0147258369
Summary: She's met with a simple breathtaking kiss that pours every ounce of every emotion or word Chloe feels at the moment and no matter what happens, Aubrey knows that they're ready and they'll be ok.


Aubrey feels sticky, hot, and languid as she stretches her arms over her head. She makes a little squeak in the back of her throat before letting her hands fall to the armrests of her beach chair. Almost eight hours in the same spot on the beach had left her skin a good shade darker and covered in a thin invisible film of salt from the air. She buries her toes in the warm sand pushing the shells buried there around with her toes as her attention moves towards the cerulean ocean with its gentle waves white capping a few yards out before tumbling across the beach. The sand is stark white, and in contrast with the blue makes the ocean's color look that much vibrant.

She didn't particular like the idea of taking a week off from work, but it's Chloe's week long break from work coinciding with her class's spring break and it was more than obvious the redhead was looking for some release from the stress that has built up through the year. Aubrey still wonders sometimes as to who has the more stressful job; herself who deals with violent criminals in court on almost a daily basis, or Chloe who wrangles two dozen six-year-olds on a daily basis. Chloe always assures it's her, but in the back of her mind she sometimes feels like Chloe comes home looking a good two stages more stressed. Perhaps this is the reason Aubrey never once voiced protest or opposition aloud when Chloe suggested they use Beca and Jesse's condo in Naples Florida a few months back—with plenty of time for Aubrey to put in for vacation as Chloe so blatantly assured her.

However, now that Aubrey's actually here she can feel the stress of two-hundred-and-fifty-five days of straight work without one absence simply melting away. Though her mind periodically shifts back to work and the jobs she left her two interns—who are more than capable of handling it as Chloe promises—she tries to keep it on nothing but the moment she's in. After all, this is her vacation too and she's entitled to do anything and everything so long as it involves nothing.

The sun has begun its daily descent and is beginning to cover ever inch it can in its distinct honey colored glow. Aubrey sighs contently watching it for a few more moments before it just hovers over the horizon; the skies painted with streaks of pinks, violets, oranges, and blues and the water sparkles under the sun's rays. Aubrey glances at her phone noticing the time, and reluctantly pushes herself up out of her chair. She gathers her things and takes the short walk back to the condo building. She doesn't bother to fish her flip-flops from her bag, knowing that the heat that has been trapped in the rickety old wooden walkway that will take her to the resident entrance has long since escaped and as she walks along it she's right. After a quick rinse of her feet she climbs the six flights of stairs, opting not to take the elevator since the stairs provided some sort of cardio that vacation refutes the partake in. She reaches the designated door, and digs her key from the top pouch of her bag. For some reason before plunging the key into the lock she tries the door and finds it open.

Aubrey sighs in a huff puffing the loose strands of hair that escaped her ponytail off her face as she rolls her eyes. Aubrey can't remember how many times she's told her beloved redhead to lock the doors when she's home alone—when they're home and this vacation. The area seems relatively safe and seems to just harbor elderly and young families at this time of year since college spring breaks were two weeks earlier, but due to the nature of her work Aubrey has seen enough crime scene photos in court and has represent the state in enough trials to know that relatively safe places are not necessarily safe.

Aubrey pushes her sunglass atop her head as closes the door behind her. The condo is small but very open and very much a contemporary Floridian style and a big large balcony overlooking the water over the tips of the palm trees. She sets her beach bag on the island counter that separates the kitchen from the living room, and walks across the living room area around the coffee table to the sliding glass door. The condo feels a bit stuffy and she knows Chloe didn't both to turn on the air conditioning when she came back earlier being used to the Florida heat having grown up in Miami. She slides open the door and steps out walking over to the railing. From up here a gentle cooling breeze blows off the water and cools the home, but leaves prickling goose bumps on the blonde's skin as she rests her hands on the railing admiring the view. The sun is now almost disappeared behind the horizon and there is only a few people still lingering on the beach. In the community pool just below she smirks as she watches children jumping in the pool and playing while parents do their best to try to coax them out for dinner.

Aubrey loiters on the balcony for another moment or so before walking back inside and heading down the short hallway to the bathroom where she can hear the shower running. She doesn't need to knock on the door, but out of the polite courtesy that's been engrained in her brain she taps her knuckles on the door lightly as she opens it—hit with the steam. She fans it away from her face a bit and winces at the thick air. Aubrey never really understands how Chloe can shower in water the blonde deems _hell-fire-hot_, and it makes it difficult to find a happy medium when joint showering—but if Aubrey's honest, the water's not exactly what's on her mind at those times.

"Bree?" Chloe calls over the water.

"Yeah," Aubrey assures as she moves to the sink to get an exfoliation pad to wipe the salt off her face.

"Close the door, it's cold."

Aubrey scoffs with a light chuckle, "Cold? Chloe, it's like a sauna in here."

Chloe pulls back the shower curtain and pokes her head out with a smirk, "Only because you walked in."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and wipes her face off before tossing the pad in the garbage. She looks back at Chloe whose been lingering with her head poked out from behind the curtain. She's smiling and there's a familiar dark look to her cerulean orbs that Aubrey knows all too well. The redhead bites her lip and crooks her finger at the blonde suggestively. Aubrey smiles and in a second she's out of her cover up and bathing suit. They've mastered sex in the shower, and Aubrey has to admit it's her favorite. There's something about the cool tiles on her skin when pushed against the wall in contrast with the warmth of the water and Chloe's implausible fingers. It's more than enticing and Aubrey pushes the curtain back to join her, wrapping it back around them.

Hands are everywhere as they capture each other's lips; their tongues dueling for control. Aubrey can feel the heat pooling in her lower half as Chloe begins pressing hot open mouth kisses across her jaw, down her neck and to her shoulder. Aubrey tilts her head back allowing Chloe more access as the redhead suckles on her pulse point sending the blonde's closed eyes rolling to the back of her head. Before she has any time to recover and return the favor, she feels Chloe's thigh press between her legs up against her and the action near sends her tumbling over the edge entirely. She lets our an audible gasp and Chloe hums against her skin as she presses a kiss to the spot on her neck that's more than likely going to bruise.

"Ow!" Aubrey pulls back and looks down. She's stepped on a plastic hermit crab baby bath toy. She scoffs kicking it aside as Chloe snickers. Under her breath Aubrey mumbles, "Damnit!"

Chloe pulls Aubrey's attention back to her. They pick up where they left off and Aubrey's right back on track. Her breath hitches in her throat as she feels Chloe's fingers slide down her abdomen before hooking into her; one, two, then three fingers set to work. Aubrey's pushed back up against the tiles, and though she's struggling to keep control she feels her hips begin to buck on their own accord. She dips her head down press rough kisses to Chloe's shoulder blade when her eyes catch another bath toy—a whale. From there her mind's eye takes her to an image of Molly Swanson's chubby little face and she pinches her eyes shut trying to shake it from her mind, but she can't.

"Wait!" Aubrey says curtly holding Chloe in place. So wrapped up in her own ministrations, Aubrey's protests go unnoticed by the redhead until Aubrey reaches down and grabs her wrist pushing it away. Chloe looks at Aubrey questioningly and the blonde sighs, "Wait, we can't."

"What why?" Chloe whines. At the point she's edging as well and the delay is almost unbearable.

Aubrey worries her lip before protesting, "Because…" She trails off, her eyes settling on the bath toys once more. She pauses for a beat before she sighs, "Molly takes bathes in here."

Chloe arched her brow and made a griping sound with her tongue, "So?"

"So," Aubrey insisted stressing the words. "It's like defiling or something."

She can tell that Chloe is resisting the urge to laugh, but she sobers up at the look on Aubrey's face. She realizes Aubrey's serious. Chloe heaves a heavy sigh let's her head lull back. Chloe seems to always have a way of pulling Aubrey out of her comfort zone, and perhaps that's why they work so well together, but she's adamant on this and she's putting her foot down. Molly is their goddaughter and the thought of besmirching the bathtub she knows the little girl enjoys so much almost makes her sick. In her mind it's about the same as the time Chloe wanted to fool around when they were babysitting Molly a three weeks after she'd been born so Jesse and Beca could go to the premier of the movie Jesse had scored. Jesse had set Molly's pack-n-play up in the girls bedroom, and Chloe insisted the infant would more than likely sleep right through it and even if she didn't would certainly have no idea what was going on. Aubrey had put her foot down then, and she was doing it now.

"Beca and Jesse do it in the shower all the time." Chloe insists.

Aubrey wrinkles her nose resisting the urge to ask the redhead how she knows this. "Gross." She shakes her head to get the image out before continuing in almost a whining protest, "And that's _their_ shower Chlo. Not the one where they bath their daughter."

Chloe smiles mischievously and captures Aubrey's lips before mumbling, "Fine, let's go to their shower."

Aubrey's eyes widen, "No!" She shakes her head furiously, "No, that is a no! Chloe! That's so disrespectful!"

Chloe is already turning to shut off the water as she shrugs, "What?" She looks over her shoulder coyly. "They'll never know."

Aubrey's mouth drops agape at her wife. She scoffs in astonishment when she realizes Chloe's serious. Aubrey grabs her hand to keep from turning the water off as she insists, "But we will!"

"Aubrey Rose Posen," Chloe states factually as she crossed her arms over her naked chest. She shifts her weight to one hip and begins a short but adamant lecture, "This is our vacation, you are allowed to be a little slutty and dirty."

Aubrey puts her hands up in defense, "That's fine, I'm all for that!" She gestures to herself as she continues, "I can be the sluttiest and the dirtiest and everything you want, but just not in their bedroom, bathroom, or the shower where Molly bathes."

Her eyes travel back to the bath toys and Chloe's line of vision follows. Aubrey worries her lip and Chloe's features wane knowing how disturbing the entire situation truly was for Aubrey. She drops her arms from her chest and closes the short distance between the two. Snaking a hand up around Aubrey's neck, she pulls the blonde in for a chaste kiss.

"Fine," Chloe mumbled against her lips, "That just leaves the kitchen," Another kiss. "The bedroom," Another kiss. "The living room, the hallway," Another kiss. "And the closet."

With the final kiss, Aubrey pulls back and contorts her face in confusion at the latter portion of her wife's staggered statement. Aubrey isn't exactly too proud of some of the places she and Chloe had had sex, but she can cross them off her non-existent bucket list. However, never have they done it in a closet before and she's unsure as to where the idea's come from.

"The closet?" Aubrey smirks.

Chloe shrugs pressing a kiss to the corner of Aubrey's mouth, "I've had this weird kick since we watched Harry Potter the other night."

Chloe had somehow convinced Aubrey to curl up on the couch with her to watch the childish movie the night before they made the almost ten hour drive from Atlanta to Naples. Aubrey insisted they go to bed, but Chloe had other plans that involved simply lounging on the couch—in reality, Aubrey knew that even if they had gone to bed at six like she wanted they wouldn't have slept much anyway with Chloe bouncing about in excitement like a child. So instead, Aubrey allowed the redhead to splay out over her and get mesmerized by the magical tale that Aubrey tolerated at best.

"You're unbelievable." Aubrey chuckles. She captures Chloe's lips this time before pressing another kiss to her forehead, "Why don't you finish up here, then I'll shower and we can eat."

Aubrey pulls back the curtain and grabs her towel to drape around herself until she can come back to shower. She steps out and lets the curtain fall back into place to keep the running water from spilling out. Chloe reaches out and swats the blonde's bottom and Aubrey squeals jumping slightly. She wraps her towel around her tighter and throws a smirk over her shoulder at Chloe.

"With pleasure." Chloe winks, and the dark look is back in her eyes.

Aubrey knows exactly how the redhead intends to spend the rest of her time in the shower and scoffs incredulously, "Chlo!"

"You said _we_ couldn't have sex in here." Chloe reminds her playfully from behind the curtain.

Aubrey can feel her cheeks flush as her mind travels to images of what she knows Chloe is doing, and she hurries out of the bathroom before her urge overpowers her common sense. Aubrey can't help but laugh out loud as she hears Chloe's perfect melodious voice carry out the lyrics of _Titanium_. After Aubrey's showered, she wanders into the spare bedroom in search of an outfit. She furrows her brow and realizes she'll know what to wear better if she knew where they were going. She clutches the towel around her tighter and heads to the living room area.

Chloe is wearing nothing more than an old Barden University t-shirt and boy short underwear with her damp red locks twisted up into a loose messy ponytail. She's standing at the island counter shuffling papers around, and Aubrey arches her brow confused by her appearance.

"Do you wanna just order in?" Chloe asks before Aubrey can say a word. Aubrey realizes the papers are actually takeout menus. The redhead shrugs and looks over at Aubrey, "I'm kinda tired; I don't really feel like waiting at a restaurant."

Aubrey can see the fatigue on her normally jovial face and she has a feeling it has something to do with just how much sun Chloe got earlier. Despite having grown up in Florida and spent so much time outside on the beach it took the redhead a while to get a base tan before she would get an even deep summer glow. Being cooped up in a classroom left little time for Chloe to get any moments outside in the sun, and she has gotten enough sun in the hours they spent outside today for perhaps the entire summer. Her skin is tinged red and her cheeks under her eyes looks a bit shiny.

"That's fine." Aubrey assures.

Aubrey's limbs feel heavy too and the idea of lounging out in the living room for a quiet night in sounds even more appealing than anything they could have done in the shower. Chloe smiles and turns her attention back to the menus fanned out before her.

"Pizza?" Chloe suggests.

Aubrey wrinkles her nose. "We can get pizza anywhere babe," She walks over to the counter beside her wife. She purses her lips as she looks at the menus before settling on one in particular, "What about this place?"

Chloe strains her neck to read the menu. "Isn't this where we ate the last time we were here with Beca and Jesse?"

It seems so long ago since they had come to the condo with the couple that was more like family than friends. They used to come twice a year until little Molly came along. Aubrey can't exactly blame them; she can't imagine the trials and tribulations that go into packing and toting an infant along on a plane flight from Los Angeles to Florida. Not to say they haven't done it, but Beca always seems overly exhausted by it and by the time she's visibly relaxed it's time for them to do it all over again to go home. Molly hadn't even been a thought yet when they went to this restaurant for dinner.

Aubrey nods, "Yup, I do believe so. This is good, I liked their tilapia, and you liked that dish you had remember? I'll call, what do you want?"

She digs in her beach bag for her phone and pulls it out; blowing some of the fine sand that attached itself to the screen. She leans over for the number knowing exactly what she wants, but waits patiently for Chloe whose eyes scan the magazine.

"Um, something gross," Chloe murmurs. Her eyes get wide on an item and she taps it for good measure as she adds, "Oh this!"

Chloe pushes the menu towards her, and Aubrey reads the item. Naturally, Chloe chooses the greasiest, cheesiest, hamburger on the menu and Aubrey resists the urge to lecture her on health. It's their vacation, and on vacation Chloe is entitled to eat and do what she wants. Instead Aubrey offers her a smirk.

"For serious?" Aubrey arches her brow.

Chloe winks playfully, "As a heart attack."

Aubrey catches her wife's underlying meaning to her response and lets out a breathy chuckle. She shakes her head, but makes the call for their food despite her urge to order Chloe a salad instead unknown to the redhead who skips to the living room. After placing their order to a teen that sounded no older than fifteen, and who Aubrey is positive didn't get everything she said considering the kid never read back the order, she walks back to the guest room they've claimed as theirs and pulls on a pair of comfy black running shorts with Carolina blue trim and a loose fitting t-shirt. She's unsure where the t-shirt came from with the name of some Mexican themed bar with a cartoon of a drunk donkey in a sombrero, but there's a tugging in the back of her mind that makes her feel like the shirts actually fat Amy's that she borrowed for some reason long since forgotten. After all she's certainly never been to a bar so distasteful to be called the _El Culo del Burro_, and it can pass for a dress rather than t-shirt. She tucks the front into the corner of her waistband and lets it fall loose before shaking her damp tendrils and heading back to the living room.

Chloe is on her knees in the living room before the television fishing around in the cabinet of the hutch. Without looking up, the redhead announces, "Foods here."

Aubrey looks to the counter where there is in fact a brown take out bag with a receipt stapled to it. She raises her brow, "That was fast."

Aubrey's genuine in her statement. She thought it would have at least taken a half hour to forty minutes, but given the time of year she rationalizes that the restaurant probably isn't nearly as busy as it had been when they'd gone during high season. She walks over and begins unloading the aluminum takeout circle trays—the aroma of food filling the small condo. For the first time since lunch at noon, Aubrey feels her stomach grumbling with a pang of hunger. She gathers silverware, napkins, and two water bottles—because the last thing Chloe needs to do is add empty calories to her already deathly dinner. Tucking the water bottles under her arm, she balances the silverware on the takeout trays in each hand before walking to the couch. Setting everything down on the coffee table accordingly, Aubrey sinks onto the couch with heavy limbs.

Chloe sighs heavily from her position before looking back at Aubrey with a look of mild discontent, "Well, we're gonna have to settle for something on TV," She smirks as she adds, "Unless you wanna watch _The Wiggles_, _Sesame Street_, or _Curious George_." She holds up the three box-set DVDs for good measure and Aubrey chuckles rolling her eyes.

"As enticing as those options are, I'm sure there's something on TV." The blonde assures reaching for the remote before tucking her legs up under her bottom on the couch.

Chloe struggles to her feet and tries to shake them of the pins and needles that have utterly captivated her lower limbs as she walks to the couch. She unceremoniously flops down beside Aubrey before shifting to the edge of the couch to disassemble her takeout tray. Aubrey turns the television on and begins scanning the TV guide.

"Jesse must have taken all the DVD's when he came to board the place up for that hurricane." Chloe adds as an afterthought as she peels back the lid to the meal Aubrey knows is disgusting for her, but can't help internally admit looks delicious.

A week after Beca had given birth to Molly, a category five hurricane that promised to be devastated had hooked itself and was en-route to their condo. Jesse had been alright with letting whatever happen, happen but Beca on the other hand insisted he get down there and put up the storm boards. Chloe had offered to go down there to do it, and even offered to whether the storm too to insure everything was ok, but neither Jesse nor Aubrey would have that. Instead, Aubrey and Chloe offered to extend their visit that included their goddaughter's birth another week to allow Jesse reassurance that Beca wouldn't be entirely alone with their newborn.

Aubrey rolls her eyes playful as she mumbles, "Sure, save the DVD's."

"Oh!" Chloe gasps as a particularly familiar title catches her eyes. "_Gold Diggers_!"

Aubrey furrows her brow, but scans the channels up three to one of the HBO channels. Sure enough the title is splayed across the 9:00pm-10:35pm slot; _Gold Diggers: Race to Bear Mountain_. Aubrey hits info and quickly scrutinizes the plot pitch; it's a movies from the ninety's with Christina Ricci, and judging by the plot she's not surprised she's never heard of it. Chloe, however, had abandoned her effort at first bite of her burger in exchange for wide pleading eyes.

"Let's watch it!" Chloe insists. "I love this movie, god I haven't seen it in years! How much do you love it?"

Aubrey snorts hitting the enter button before setting the remote onto the coffee table. The movie hasn't started yet and there's just previews running for some new HBO series. Chloe looks over at her almost offended by the sound that has come out of her wife.

"What?" Aubrey shrugs sitting forward to open her own takeout tray. "I love it as much as the next person who's never seen it."

Chloe's mouth falls agape as she lets her burger dramatically fall back into her trey sending her French fries scattering onto the glass table. Aubrey sighs with a look of admonishment as if she were dealing with a small child who accidently made a mess, rather than a dramatic twenty-nine year old child who made a mess. She leans forward and gathers the discarded fries, tossing them back into Chloe's tray knowing that the redhead adamantly complied with the five-second-rule.

"Come on Chloe," Aubrey chastises lightly before grabbing her own fork.

"You've never seen this?" Chloe repeats as if Aubrey has just kicked her puppy.

Aubrey rolls her eyes taking a bite of her fish, "Don't do that, don't look at me as if I've said something terrible."

Chloe scoffs incredulously, "Bless your heart baby, now we have to watch this! I spent the entire summer when I broke my arm watching this with Riley when he had his wisdom teeth out."

Aubrey snorts trying to imagine Chloe's big brother, who'd been eighteen the summer Chloe broke her arm, doped up watching a childish movie like this. It's not so farfetched—Riley loved Chloe, and sitting through a movie like this was on the bottom of the scale of things he'd done for her in the past and to the day. He in fact had paid for their entire honeymoon allowing them to traipse through Italy and borrow his boss's Italian chateau on the water.

"Well, I guess if Riley can suffer through it…" Aubrey yarns lightly, trailing off.

The movie's not entirely terrible, and though Aubrey won't admit it she's slightly following along with the plot. Their take out trays lay empty and discarded on the coffee table stacked for easy transport to the garbage later, and Chloe has moved from the couch to the floor and back to the couch in the course of an hour. Aubrey doesn't mind that the redhead has finally settled across the couch lying on top of her with her head resting on her chest while Aubrey's hand settles gently on her lower back holding her in place.

"God, this is the best movie. I can't believe you haven't seen this one—or _Now and Then_. That still boggles my mind." Chloe scoffs as if it's like Aubrey had said she's never seen the White House. "I feel like I'm married to a stranger."

Aubrey sighs, "Well, honey I told you; we didn't really do the whole movie thing in my house."

"God, sometimes I feel like your childhood was just poorly disguised detention." Chloe chuckles, interlacing her fingers with Aubrey's.

Aubrey clicks her tongue, "Not too beyond the pale."

Chloe smirks as she brings Aubrey's hand to her lips, "Well, I'd say we should make sure that Molly sees these movies, but I'm pretty sure Jesse has it covered over there."

"Well, he's a boy Chlo," Aubrey points out as if it was something beneficial the redhead had missed. "I'm sure he doesn't know about these movies so the job is still vacant."

"We're gonna have to make a trip to hunt them down in the five dollar bin." Chloe mumbles.

Aubrey nods pressing a kiss to the top of Chloe's head, "Sure."

"We'll need to get two copies. One for Molly and one for us; someone will have to teach our children about these things, and you're getting good," Chloe taps Aubrey's shoulder with her finger before adding, "But _I'm_ the experienced one."

"Of course." Aubrey states factually with a nod. With sardonic seriousness she adds, "I would never want to detriment our goddaughters psyche with inaccurate ninety's movies facts."

Chloe chuckles silently, and Aubrey feels it reverberate throughout the redhead. They fall back into comfortable silence watching the movies before Chloe speaks once more.

"Listen, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Chloe begins taking on a serious note. There's a hint of unsure in her tone and Aubrey furrows her brow—rarely is the redhead unsure in her speech and especially with Aubrey. Chloe pushes herself up off Aubrey and into a sitting position face her, "I've been thinking…I know that you've been super busy at work with the interns and the new case, but I think that…maybe…we should…think about having a baby of our own."

There's a silence that hangs in the air between them for second, but for both it feels like hours. Finally Aubrey cuts through the silence.

"Chlo, honey, we talked about this. I really can't take that much time off right now." Aubrey says as placating as possible as she reaches out to play with a lock of Chloe's hair. She sighs and continues, "Once I get over this little hump at the firm, I'm all for it but that's not gonna be for another year or so. They just let me take on interns."

Chloe nods understandingly and settles back down on Aubrey's chest, but Aubrey doesn't have to see her face to know the disappointment that resonates there—she can feel it in the way Chloe's body slightly tenses in her embrace. Aubrey bites her lower lip and sighs slightly. She knows Chloe's wanted this since long before they were married—she even has the names of their future children picked out down to the middle names. It's not that Aubrey doesn't want it either—she's always wanted children as well, but she just wants to do it at the right time. The last thing Aubrey wants is to bring a child into the world when she's so committed to her job—she doesn't want to be her father.

"I know," Chloe says softly. She shifts her position so she's looking up at Aubrey with those big blue eyes that look all the more blue against her sunburned face, "But what if I carried the baby. I can take time off—the school has a good maternity leave program. We have the money Bree." She pauses, and Aubrey can tell she's searching her stoic face for some sign of emotion—but Aubrey's had years of maintaining a poker face for work and sometimes she finds herself unconsciously doing it. Chloe smirks lightly as she adds, "And then when you can take time off you can carry the second one."

"_Second one_?" Aubrey says with a light chuckle. She twists an escaped lock of Chloe's red mane back behind her ear, "Sweetie, we don't even have a first one yet."

"_Yet_." Chloe stresses, her smile widening as she begins to notice Aubrey's walls beginning to crumble.

Aubrey heaves a heavy breath as she purses her lips mulling over the conversation as Chloe looks on patiently. After a moment Aubrey speaks, "Look, I _have_ been thinking about it lately—especially since Molly," Chloe raises her brow—clearly she hasn't seen the conversation going this way, and if she has then she's set herself up for it to take it's normal route of postponement. Aubrey paused before saying in slow deliberate rhythm, "And I think that we _are_ in a good place, _and_ that we're ready."

"So you're saying _you're_ ready?" Chloe asks, stressing the implementation that Aubrey was finally ready where as Chloe has been ready from the moment Aubrey put the ring on her finger.

If Aubrey is totally honest with herself, she's been ready since the moment she first held Molly in the hospital. She saw just how in love Chloe was and just how natural she was holding the infant. It had felt so natural for as well cradling the infant in her arms. But there had still been a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she wouldn't have enough time. For some reason the thought of Chloe carrying the baby hadn't crossed her mind, and still hasn't until the redhead voiced it moments ago. But now, she wants it. She wants everything Beca and Jesse have, and she wants it with Chloe.

Aubrey chuckled with a nod, "Yes." She leans forward to capture Chloe's lips. "We can start looking into it when we get home, ok?"

Aubrey winces slightly in preparation for the squeal she expects to erupt from her wife, but it never comes. Instead she's met with a simple breathtaking kiss that pours every ounce of every emotion or word Chloe feels at the moment and no matter what happens, Aubrey knows that they're ready and they'll be ok.


End file.
